


Come With Me

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Folklore, M/M, Tír na nÓg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: A short blurb, a spin on the beginning of the legend of Tír na nÓg. For day one of ferdibert week.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Come With Me

There had long been tales of a land where no one grew sick or old, where there was only peace and happiness. No death, no suffering. Tír na nÓg the place was called. Land of eternal youth…But Hubert never believed it. Sure, he heard the stories, but they were all rubbish fantasy and wishful thinking in his mind. Nothing that would do him any good. He had a job to do. He had no use for such fairy tales.

What a fool he was. 

As he was out hunting early one day, he and his men were stopped by a truly breathtaking and bewildering sight. A man riding the most magnificent white stallion. That in itself was not spectacular, men on horses were not exactly in short supply in these lands. But the way the horse moved, so fluid as if to seem as if it were merely gliding along the ground… The way the rider's fiery orange hair flowed behind him, reflecting the morning sun with a brilliant golden light. It felt like something from a legend… A myth. When the rider pulled his horse to a stop in front of them, the beast impatiently pawed the ground, a small flurry of sparks emitting from the contact. 

"Ah. Hello! Well met." He called cheerfully, a voice reminiscent of the sweet sound of a perfectly tuned violin and a smile as bright as the sun. Never once did he dismount his horse to greet them, which around here was sort of customary, but Hubert simply attributed it to the fact that he clearly wasn't from here.

With a sigh, Hubert dismounted his horse to go and greet the mysterious rider, one arm behind his back to have access to the small knife afixed to his belt just in case. He came to a stop beside the strange rider and his beast and looked up to speak… But the words failed him. Up close, this man looked like something from one of those fairy tales he despised so much. Completely awestruck and breathless, Hubert could do nothing but swallow thickly, unable to speak or look away. Those amber eyes studied him with concern, so he knew how this must look, so he did his best to force himself to say something. "Well met…"

Even just this small acknowledgment seemed to brighten that already blinding smile on his face. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir." He stated proudly, straightening up a bit in his saddle and brushing his hair from his face. "And who might you be?" 

Hubert didn't answer at first, just continued studying this Ferdinand character. The ornate reds, blues, and golds that he wore practically screamed royalty… But royalty from where? Why had he never heard of this man before, if that was the case? Already, the newcomer had vexed and intrigued him… But he needed more. "Hubert. Charmed."

"Hubert! A fine name for a rather handsome man."

He looked down as he felt his face heat up at the complement. Normally he might assume that this was just an attempt to get his guard down, something he was quite accustomed to. However… This man seemed far too genuine. His tone, his attitude… It was all overwhelmingly sincere. It stirred something in him he had never felt before, not even for the ruler he was sworn to since birth. 

“Hubert?”

Hubert forced himself to meet Ferdinand’s gaze, that odd fluttering in his stomach returning almost instantly. The power those amber eyes had over him was already far too great. “Yes?” suddenly he had a white gloved hand extended toward him. A look of confusion crossed his face as he stared at what was most certainly an invitation, though to what he wasn’t exactly sure. “I’m… I’m not sure I understand.”

“Come with me.” Ferdinand said softly, never withdrawing his hand. “I can tell you have felt it to. The longing, the butterflies in your stomach.. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” The words came out abrasive and cold, but his eyes betrayed him. “I don’t even know where it is you are from. Why should I go with you?”

“Oh! How rude of me…” his hand dropped back by his side for a moment. “Please, forgive me. I come from Tír na nÓg. My father is the king there. I was just out for a leisurely ride when I saw your group near by…” He Had to stop a moment to soothe his steed, who was becoming more impatient. “I… when I saw you I was mesmerized! Awestruck. I simply had to see you.”

“Tír na nÓg… but I thought…”

“Thought it a myth? Fairy tale?” Ferdinand laughed cheerfully. “Would not be the first time I have heard such things!” Hearing that laugh damn near took Hubert’s breath completely away. What might have been one or two butterflies in his stomach suddenly exploded into millions. It didn't help when he saw that hand extended back out to him. “Let me show you! Please, come with me to Tír na nÓg!”

Hubert hesitated for a moment, glancing back to his men all staring at him with confusion… could he really just up and leave with this near stranger to somewhere that's supposed to be nothing more than children’s fables? The prospect intrigued him for sure, getting to see such a legendary place he, until now, swore didn’t exist. And he would never know unless he took the leap…

Or rather, the hand.

Before he could talk himself out of it again, he turned back and took the invitation, allowing himself to be pulled swiftly up on the back of the very antsy stallion. “Do not make me regret this.”

“You will not, I promise!”


End file.
